A long awaited kiss
by iskotpop
Summary: My first attempt at writing some fanfiction, I hope you all like it. Based on the anime Owari no Seraph which I have recently finished, contains spoilers for season 2 and yaoi smut!


It was still a strange thing, to see the face of a good friend, someone you thought you saw die before your own eyes, in front of you again. Seeing them sit there, a weak smile on their face as they look back at you, waiting for you to come a bit closer, waiting for you to say something to break this awkward silence.

Yet Yuuichirou had no idea what to say or where to begin as his brain was too full, trying to piece the events of the last few days together. Guren betraying him, Shihou's little sister being used to summon an angel, which in turn was being used to summon a demon that looked like Satan himself, a massive war between man and vampire and finally being forced to escape with all his family. Thinking back to it all, Yuu had no idea what to say, standing there, gazing for a bit too long into his long lost friends eyes, both of them smiling a bit as he finally broke the silence. "How are your wounds?"

"Not too bad, nothing I haven't dealt with before" Mika answered, looking down at his exposed torso, at the various cuts and bruises decorating his chest and hips, making him shake his head a bit as he pushed a blood soaked towel back against himself. "But I think I should be asking you how you are? I mean, you were the one who turned into that ..that thing. "

Giving a soft and almost fake laugh, Yuu shook his head a bit, coming closer to Mika and sitting down next to him, leaning up against the wall and staring at the ceiling for a bit as he shrugged. "It only hurts when I move around a lot, so I guess I just have to move slowly"

"Pffff, are you just looking for an excuse to being carried?" Mika said, his grin spreading a bit as his head turned to his friend, looking back at the boy he had missed so, he had missed for every single day of four long years and was suddenly reunited with. He still had trouble wrapping his head around it, but all he knew was that it made him really really happy.

And that smile, that beautiful smile, it finally made Yuu laugh again, rather loudly too, shaking his head as the two both began to laugh, for a few moments just putting everything behind them, forgetting about all the trouble they had been in and they were still in. They couldn't help themselves, as they were too happy with their current situation.

"I'm so glad you have you back again" Yuu finally said, the laughing had stopped but a giant smile still decorated his face, from cheek to cheek.

"Me too. I…I had been training with them, getting stronger, doing everything I could just so I could be send out in mission and search for you, I thought about you every single day, and I can't believe we are back together again."

"I thought about you too, a lot. I saw you in my dreams all the time. But I thought you were dead, I didn't know you were still alive. I was filled with hate and lust for revenge, wanting to kill every vampire out there, and I was willing to do anything for it." Yuu said, thinking back to the nightmares, the awful nights where he woke up screaming with tears rolling down his face as the haunting memories of his family being slaughtered would never leave him alone. A few tears even now rolling over his cheek as he thought back to it all, remember what had happened.

"I'm… I'm sorry Yuu. I wish there was some way I could have let you know sooner, some way I could have told you I was still alive" Mika said, slowly beginning to cry as well as he shook his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault! I left you there! I left you and ran, I was scared and terrified and I didn't know what to do! " Yuu said, talking slowly as the tears streamed down, he had no control over it any more

"No, don't say that. It wasn't' your fault! I just…" Mika whispered, not even being able to complete a full sentence before diving forward, the two boys embracing each other, crying together, forgiving each other for all that had happened.

After what felt like several hours of crying, laughing and comforting each other the two boys had finally calmed down. Getting it all out of their system, they were now preparing their beds for the night, trying to find some good matrasses to sleep in as they went from room to room. After the huge fight that evening the group of friends had ran towards an old broken down hotel far away from it all, finally getting some rest as most of them went straight to bed. After the long talk Yuu and Mika had they were ready for some sleep as well, finally finding a decent room for two where the beds were broken down, but the matrasses were still there with plenty of blankets.

After they made their beds up the two laid down, both staring at the ceiling as there was little left to say, they were overjoyed to be together again, but the day had been tiring and the fight had left them sore. Laying down under two blankets Yuu still felt a bit cold as the snow that had been falling was still going on outside and the temperature kept dropping, making him shiver in his bed a little as he did his best to warm himself up.

"Do you want one of my blankets?" Mika said softly, turning to him and looking at Yuu, although it was rather dark he could still make out where he was laying, and he could still gaze deeply into his beautiful green eyes.

"No, no. That's fine, I don't want you to be cold" Yu mumbled, pulling his blanket up a bit closer and reaching for another pillow.

"Well, to be honest, after I uhm, changed, the cold never really bothered me all that much." Mika replied, grabbing one of his two blankets and moving it over to Yuu's bed.

"Oh sure, well thank you. Oh and that remind me, you didn't want to eat anything earlier, and I understand that you don't need to eat anymore, but well, let me know if you get a bit thirsty, alright?"

"Oh well no. That's alright, You have already given me so much. I couldn't ask for more."

"I mean it Mika, I am not going to let you get that sick ever again, especially after a fight like today. You lost a lot of blood, so I understand if you need to get some more inside of you!"

Mika rolled onto his back, staring up at the grey ceiling as he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't admit that he was actually feeling a bit hungry, the fight left him weak and tired and he did lose a bit of blood. "you lost a lot of blood too" He finally replied, not denying the fact that he was in need for some of it. It was almost like the desire to drink it had grown a bit after his first time, getting bigger as he would now need to drink it more often, and he didn't like where that was heading.

"I don't care Mika. I'll force you to drink it if I have to!" Yu finally said, turning to his friend again with an honest look on his face. He had seen his friend die once, and had seem him deadly sick after that, he wasn't going to go through any of that again.

After that it remained silent for a bit, Mika not sure what to say as he could feel his hunger growing, it was made only worse as they talked about it and he had a harder time resisting it now. "Perhaps.. just a little bit?" He finally said weakly, almost not wanting to admit it as he turned to Yuu again, staring him right in the face as they were only a few centimetre's apart.

"Good, take as much as you need" Yu said with a firm smile on his face, happy he could take care of his friend as he moved the top of his shirt down a bit and beckoned Mika to come closer, tilting his head a bit so he would have good access to his neck.

Giving a slow nod, Mika crawled closer, pushing himself out of his own bed and into Yuu's, crawling under his blanket to the point where they were right next to each other, sharing the bed as their bodies pushed against one another and Mika slowly came closer, still a bit unsure, but very hungry, he licked his lips, opened his mouth and moved in for the neck.

Although he tried to be as gentle as he could, when his sharp fangs pierced Yuu's skin it still send a cold shiver down his spine, but after all he had been through today the pain was nothing. Something he brushed aside as he knew he would have to do this, gently reaching over with his hand, grabbing the back of Mika's head for support and keeping him in place as he let him drink, hearing the boy gulp it all down as his own smile spread and he laid further back, still just so happy to have his friend back. Although as Mika kept drinking, letting his hunger take over, he did crawl a bit closer, slowly pushing himself atop of Yuu as he drank, their bodies now pushing against each other, making Yuu blush a bit as he had to bite his lip. And suddenly he was hit by some memories that he would never forget.

It was a night like this, an extremely cold one with the snow never stopping to fall down from the grey sky as Yuu, Mika and the rest of their family were all getting colder and colder in their beds. The small house they had in the vampire city wasn't well isolated, and every bit of freezing wind made it through the cracks of the walls and floor, causing more shivers to be send through every bodies body as they did their best to get warmer with the small amount of blankets they had.

Finally it was Mika who came with the idea that they should perhaps warm up each other, in pairs of two crawl up in beds and cuddle to keep each other warm, which they all thought was a good idea as soon everybody was sharing beds and cuddling, arms wrapped around each other to share their body heat as they did their best to keep warm.

After the pairs were made and everybody had someone to share the bed with, Yuu and Mika were left, both feeling a bit awkward about the situation although they knew it was something that had to be done. So finally, with Yuu's cheeks a bit red with embarrassment and Mika having a big smile on his face, trying to shake it off as if it was nothing, they finally embraced each other. Pulling their bodies close, with their chests pushed against each other, arms gently wrapped around each other's frame and their eyes gazed deep in the other's, they laid there. And although the other kids soon fell asleep, Mika and Yuu didn't say a word, they just laid there, staring, gazing, looking into each other's eyes while lying there, for that moment, not worrying about any of their troubles, not the vampires, the cold or the hunger, only caring about the others embrace and the warm they shared until they finally, slowly moved closer, and shared a silent but long and soft kiss.

And after that faithful night, it wasn't the last kiss they would share. Other colds and dark days would come, more moments where the two close friends were forced to cuddle closely, to share a bed and to finally kiss. Sometimes it was just once, before sleeping, other times it were many, over and over again with each one being longer and with more passion than the last. At times they were worried, worried that the other kids there would hear, but they were already fast asleep, they didn't notice a thing as Mika and Yuu grew closer and closer. They at times did a bit more than kissing, their hands exploring each other's body, softly touching or rubbing, occasionally grinding together. Facing each other, or spooning, the two began to enjoy the cold nights more and more.

It was memories like these that would stay with Yuu forever, even long after he thought he had lost all his family, long after all the nightmares where he would wake up screaming, memories like there would always still be fresh on his mind. Because he knew he would never have someone to kiss with like that again, although he might get his revenge and kill every single vampire out there, he really thought he would never see his true love again.

And now here the two were, once again sharing a bed on a cold night, as it if was destiny itself. And although it was for different reasons, Yuu was filled with memories again as Mika crawled atop of him and their bodies rocked against each other slowly as he filled up with blood. It made the boy's body heat up in more ways than one, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he tried to fight back urges which were difficult to contain. With one hand already holding the back of Mika's head he soon wrapped another one around the boy's back, he just could not resist it, to feel him so close again.

And although Mika's mind was racing at the moment, with hate for himself, with thirst for blood and with regret of all he had done in the past, he too was slowly seeing those visions again, those memories of the cold nights spend in the same bed four years ago, when they couldn't resist each other's heat. So when he was done feeding and he moved his head back, he couldn't move the rest of his body, still laying atop of Yuu with his head hovering so close above the others, their eyes gazing deep into each other's. They didn't say a word, they knew what they were both thinking. And soon, after a long long wait, the two boys finally kissed again. It was a more passion filled kiss than any of the past, their lips opening up, letting their warm and wet tongues explore each other's mouth, wrapping around and against the other's and slowly grinding their bodies together while making out. Arms wrapping around their bodies, slowly grinding, the kiss not stopping, filled with lust, desire, passion and mostly love Yuu and Mika could no longer fight back the urges that they had again ever since they met once more on the battlefield.

The kiss lasted for ages, neither of them wanting to stop as they moved their hands over the others back, through their hair and even lower. Groins grinding together that were slowly getting hard, as the two boys were only wearing a shirt and some briefs since they were obviously not carrying pyjama's around. After some long passion filled minutes, the kiss finally ended, Mika moving his head back to come face to face with Yuu once more, the two sharing a different expression now. One of understand and caring and love, although they knew they weren't done here, they both knew they had a desire for more than just a kiss. They had been waiting for a moment like this for four long years and weren't going to waste it now, as Mika knew what he wanted most. He wanted to make Yuu as happy as he could.

Bending forward, Mika gave his lover another kiss, this time on the neck which he had fed from just a few minutes ago, now tenderly pushing his soft lips against to leave a wet mark on the skin. After that he moved even lower, another kiss on the boy's chest, hands looking for the edge of his shirt in the darkness, before pulling it over his head and throwing it aside.

Yuu didn't mind, he couldn't care less about the cold right now. All he wanted was Mika.

And with the same thought in mind, Mika started to kiss him lower and lower, all the way down his chest and his stomach, leaving a trail of wet marks all the way down to the rim of his underwear, where he looked back up at Yuu and the two shared a nervous but excited glance as Mika slowly began to peel that bit of fabric away.

Although he could only see what was shined down upon by the slithers of moon light through the gaps in the curtain, Mika could make out Yuu's naked form rather well, eyeing him up and down a bit before settling his gaze on the boy's erect cock. Something he had felt and touched a few times before, but never had seen so closely, slowly moving a hand to it and wrapping his soft fingers around it, resulting in Yuu letting out a soft 'Ah' sound as he leaned back into the pillow, clenching his teeth.

"You've grown" Mika said, a small grin on his face as he slowly moved his head closer.

"Shut up" Yu softly said, gathering himself again as he slowly raised his head and upper body, looking down at his friend down there, pleasuring him.

With a new hunger growing inside of him, Mika reached forward and stuck out his tongue, gently pushing it against that hard shaft right in front of his face and licking it up and down, moving it from base to tip and back again. The taste was a bit strange, but good, and he could tell that Yuu was enjoying it from the sounds he was making, only driving Mika to do even more as he slowly opened up his soft lips and wrapped them around the tip of Yuu's cock.

The pleasure and amazing warm feeling that was moving through Yuu's cock made it hard from him to keep quiet, constantly letting out soft gasps and groans and just hoping that none of his friends had picked the rooms next to these for their night, as he finally just had to bite down on his hand a bit, watching Mika slowly push more of his hard shaft into his mouth. The wet but gentle and soft feeling all around every inch of his shaft, making him reach down and grab the top of the boy's head, gently holding his head, not to guide him but just for support as he let out another loud moan.

Mika rather enjoyed it himself too, although he wasn't too sure how far he could go and how much he could take in, he loved the reactions Yu gave him and the taste was getting more enjoyable as well, especially when Yuu began spurting out a little bit of pre cum, making Mika ever so slowly roll his tongue over the tip and lick it all off, giving Yuu even more to moan about. After that the blonde boy kept bopping his head up and down over the shaft, taking in several inches at once into his warm mouth and licking across the shaft, letting it reach the back of his throat which made him gag slightly as he quickly pulled back again.

"Don't push yourself too far" Yuu said, still feeling a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Mika replied, a smile still on his face as he licked his lips and looked back down at that firm hard cock, now coated in saliva and dripping wet as it gave the boy other ideas. "Perhaps we, uhm, can go all the way?" He softly said, feeling a bit more shy about the concept as he moved over a hand to Yuu's cock, gently stroking it as he looked back up with his big red eyes, unsure what else to say.

Thinking about it for a bit, Yuu finally gave a slow not, gently moving off of the bed. "But if it hurts too much, we stop." He said, to which Mika responded with a slow nod.

Lying down on his back, a bit nervous, Mika pushed his head down on the pillow, slowly breathing with his head moved to the side, pushing back against Yuu a bit who had gotten up and was now taking off the boy's underwear, revealing his round firm rear and his hard cock.

Licking his lips, Yuu moved forward a bit, rubbing his hands together to make them nice and warm before pushing them against the other boy's rear and massaging it softly, lifting his legs and spreading his cheeks a bit.

Now it was Mika's turn to gently moan and whisper, his cheeks getting rather red as he was feeling the pleasure too, glancing down at Yuu moving a hand onto his cock and stroking it, giving it a few licks as well to make Mika feel just how good that was before moving his tongue elsewhere, deep in between those parted cheeks as the blonde boy couldn't hold back moans anymore, feeling that wet and warm tongue licking and kissing him in a spot rather so sensitive.

Yuu was enjoying himself, pushing his tongue forward and dragging it over the boy's sensitive hole, slowly moving it in circles across it and making sure it got nice and wet. After a long and good licking, he finally started to lick and suck on his own index finger a bit, getting it properly wet before reaching forward and slowly sliding it inside of Mika, who quickly arched his back and let out a rather loud gasp.

"Does it hurt?" Yuu asked, his finger deep down inside of the boy, careful not to move it.

"It feels…it feels strange." Mika admitted, his lower lip shivering a bit as he whispered. "But keep going."

After carefully testing it out, moving it in and out a bit and finally adding a second finger to make sure it didn't hurt the other too much, Yu finally crawled on top of Mika, his hard cock grinding in between the boy's soft cheeks, the tip constantly brushing over that wet hole as the two stared each other deep in the eyes.

"If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop" Yuu whispered, moving so close that he could feel Mika's breath, who only gave a slow nod in response, still very anxious with his arms wrapped around Yuu's back.

And at that point, Yuu slowly began to push forward, gently moving his hard wet manhood inside of Mika, making them both grunt a bit as it took a bit of effort and pushing before it finally slipped in, making Mika gasp out and Yuu grit his teeth.

Mika's eyes grew big, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as it did hurt him, feeling himself be stretched open like that as he curled up his toes, trying to hold it all back as he did want to feel more, he wanted to feel Yuu all the way inside of him.

Yuu on the other hand was still very careful, not even moving forward after seeing the boy's tears as he was afraid he was hurting him too much. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, moving himself closer to Mika who slowly shook his head. "No, go on." He whispered.

Waiting for a few more seconds, Yuu finally nodded and began pushing forward, inch after inch moving himself inside of Mika, slowly stretching the boy's sensitive hole open further and getting deeper inside of him. He stopped after every inch, letting his lover catch his breath and get used to the strange feeling inside of him before pushing forward some more, and before he knew it, he was all the way inside of him.

The boys were both filled with pleasure, although both still nervous, smiled on their faces as Yuu finally moved closer again and they shared another kiss. Mika felt all the pain flow away during that long and warm kiss, their tongues once again meeting and grinding, making it last for as long as possible as Yu slowly began to move his hips. Gently pulling his cock back out all the way, leaving only the tip in and only at that point moving back inside, making them both moan out again into the kiss, tears slowly rolling down their cheeks as they were filled with passion and lust.

Slowly but surely Yuu began to pick up the pace, thrusting a little faster with each movement of the hips, making sure that Mika could take it and that he wasn't in too much pain before moving forward again, every thrust making him desire and crave for even more, each movement sending warm waves of pure lust and pleasure up his body. And soon, when the long kiss broke the two boys were both moaning loudly, not caring any more about anyone else but each other. Gazing deep into each other's eyes as Yu was left thrusting away, moving a hand down to stroke Mika's hard cock at the same pace as the two finally couldn't hold back any more, letting out one final loud moan as they blew their loads.

Once again lying in each other's arms, the two boys were sharing their body heat and gazing into the other's eyes with the same passion they had on that very first night they shared like this. Both a bit shy and anxious, but also happy, very very happy.

"Next time, I uh. I'll make you feel good" Yu finally said to break the silence, a bit shy about it all but willing to do anything for Mika.

"You already made me feel good" Mika simply responded, that same smile on his face. The smile he always had when looking at Yuu, a smile that Yuu couldn't help but love and stare at.

"Yea but well, you know what I mean." Yu whispered, looking away for a bit.

Mika only slowly nodded, moving forward to kiss the other boy on his cheek as he whispered. "Next time. For now, I think we need our rest."

Slowly nodding as well, Yuu pulled the other boy even closer, sharing their body heat as their naked bodies were left grinding away under the thick layers of the blankets. A single tear rolling down Yu's cheek as he closed his eyes and whispered. "Mika, I will never leave you alone again. I love you."

"And I will never hurt you again Yuu….I love you too."


End file.
